<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunglasses (One Shot) by Summerofsnowflakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237923">Sunglasses (One Shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerofsnowflakes/pseuds/Summerofsnowflakes'>Summerofsnowflakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Fic, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, One Shot, Sunglasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerofsnowflakes/pseuds/Summerofsnowflakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The band see their old group of friends after a gig back in their hometown; Roger see's a old face and this time can't stay away from her. Typical friends to more situ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunglasses (One Shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The arena buzzed with electricity as the four Rockstars thanked the audience for yet another amazing show. The mass of people shouted in unison for more, as they tried to soak up every last shared moment with the band. As Freddie, Roger, Brian and Deacy bounced off stage the energy as high amongst themselves and everyone backstage. The guys were eager to relax and unwind with their friends in their beloved hometown. This was the the first time they had been back in London for months and that meant catching up with old faces and visiting their old stomping grounds. The band made their way into the Queen's Arms, and take up their old booth close to the empty stage. This was one of the places it started for them. They are recognized by the locals that watched the birth of Queen, seeing them grow into MTV household names. Those who aren't regulars were awe struck as they watched them stroll in without a care in the world. </p><p>Roger sat clad in his Ray Bans and watched the world inside the pub move around, waiting for the long-awaited moment that he got to see her face. The stars aligned for him as she stepped through the pub doors with the small group of close friends that knew the band in the really early years.  She shook her head laughing at something someone had said and turned her head in the direction of the booth, a hopeful look displayed on her face. Everything else was forgotten as Lily pushed through the crowd to get over to the table. Roger pretended not to notice her and tried to rejoin the conversation the boys were having.</p><p>"Well, well, well…  Months of total abandonment and they just waltz back into the pub like they own the place." Lily stated, staring at the group as she eyed up all of the boys as the others in her group joined her. A smile broke from her face as she couldn't contain her excitement any longer..   <br/>"it's not like you weren't invited to be my personal costume designers on tour darling. You were the one that turned us down for Elton John." Freddie stated as her putting his arm around Lily as he pulled her into a hug. <br/>She scanned the group once again trying to meet his eyes only to find Roger was still wearing his sunglasses, Lily rolled her eyes. "Didn't realize it was sunny in here Rog?" <br/>"Blinding actually, can't see a thing." He came back at her smiling smugly. <br/>"Nothing ever changes with you lot," Lily laughed. "Right shall we get some drinks in?" She asked and is met with a unanimous yes and they head off to the bar.<br/>Roger watched her awe struck, wondering how she could command every room that she walked into and steal the show. </p><p>“You’re doing it again” Roger heard from his side as he stood up to go to the bar. Brian was staring at him, with an all-knowing smirk on his face. <br/>“Don’t know what you're on about mate.” Rogers stated attempting to play dumb. <br/>Freddie chimed in this time "He's right you know, you have that shit eating smile on your face." <br/>Roger looked at his band mates, Deacy gave him a funny look. He was utterly confused that they were all in on his little secret, he thought he was subtle. <br/>Brian continued, "she might not realize but we have to see your face everyday and we don’t need to be able to see your eyes to know you have been burning hole in her face since she walked in." <br/>Roger remained quiet, amused by the way his bandmates has managed to sus the situation out so well. <br/>Deacy spoke this time, "Go for it Rog, anyone can see you would be perfect for one another." <br/>Now Roger was at a loss for words. “Guys...” Roger attempted to formulate his response but was cut off by Brian. <br/>“No don’t try and give us some poor excuse about being friends and not wanting to fuck things up. You’re both single, you’re both adults and you would be good together. Stop getting stuck on childish shit and go for it. You’re not kids anymore.” As Brian finished speaking Lily and the others returned to the table. Brian's words stuck in his head as he excused himself to get a drink. </p><p>The drinks flowed late into the night and once again Roger found himself pretending to be a part of a conversation, as he hid behind those infamous sunglasses and watched Lily and Freddie catch up. He longed to be over there. As Freddie stood up to leave momentarily, Roger saw his small window of opportunity. <br/>He rushed over and stumbled a little bit, the nerves and the alcohol proved to be an enemy in the moment. <br/>“This seat taken?” He enquired. <br/>“Of course not, we’ve not caught up yet.” She smiled at him and patted the seat next to her. “So how is life for the famous Rock God that is Roger Taylor?” She laughed to herself and the words were a bit slurred. The joyful noise made the teasing bearable for him, he could listen to her laugh all day.<br/>“Not all that great. When the world sells the dream of fame and fortune they really should let you read the small print. The endless fake people and travelling in a tightly packed bus with dirty smelly men would have been a real deal breaker." He replied, his confidence at an all time high for the first time this evening.  <br/>"I'm sure the endless lady friends makes up for the dirty men." <br/>He leant closer to her and whispered, "can I tell you a secret?" <br/>She nodded a little unsure of what she expected him to say.  "All that gets really boring after a while and it only makes you feel more lonely, but don't tell anyone because they might take away my Rockstar membership." He said in a low voice as if there were people listening. She laughed at his comment and pushed him away from her slightly. He pulled his sunglasses down to reveal his piercing eyes and sent a wink her way. </p><p>Lily sat there laughing for another moment before replying, "I'm not sure I believe you what you’re saying Rog, you won't be getting any sympathy from me." She leant forward and grabbed his sunglasses off of his face. With the glasses off he couldn't really see much and sudden burst of light didn't help. Lily put the glasses on, pouting as she did. She began to mimic him. "Alright ladies, I am famous Rockstar but life is oh so hard don't worry I would trade all the for something real." She leaned into him and laughed louder now. "That line must work on all the girls Rog." She returned his wink in the same fashion he had just done. <br/>"I've never used that on anyone, it's reserved for the right girl." He said looking her up and down with a knowing smirk on his face. <br/>She felt the heat on her cheeks and smiled. She was the first to look away, the eye contact was too much. </p><p>"While that was a truly wonderful impression, would you mind if I get my glasses back. I need them to see."<br/>“Oh my god these aren't just sunglasses." She stated with utter shock, realizing now it was the glasses that were making her feel more drunk than she was. <br/>“Yes, well done Einstein they’re prescription sunglasses. I’m actually incredibly blind.” He stated. <br/>She discarded them on the table so that Roger could put them back on. She was feeling quite silly and apologized, “I didn’t realize I am so sorry. Well now I feel bad for all the years I've taken the piss out of you for this.” <br/>“At least you were taking notice of me.” He stated and once again gave her that same look that he had a moment ago. This time Lily didn't look away, she was slightly confused by what was happening. Not that she hadn't thought of this moment before, of course she had, but she had put these thoughts and feelings to bed a long time ago. It had been easier for her that way. </p><p>Nothing was said between the two for a long moment, it appeared that they were having a conversation with one another with their eyes. For the first time in years Lily could see all of the feelings that Roger had been hiding behind his sunglasses. She began to feel as though all her years of feelings hadn't just been one sided. In anticipation she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and Roger's eyes flickered down to her mouth and back up to her eyes. The world around them seemed to melt away as Roger communicated what he wanted in that moment. He leaned in close enough so that their noses brushed and softly placed his lips on hers. It was a slow and sweet peck as Roger tested the waters with her. He pulled back slightly to check everything was still okay but Lily pulled him back to her immediately, unable to resist him anymore. This time when they kiss it is a bit more desperate, Roger laced his into the root of her hair to secure her in place and tugged slightly and Lily moaned quietly into mouth, only loud enough for him to hear. Lily's moan snapped them both back to reality and they pulled back, both breathing a bit harder and thy both chuckled to each other. Lily leant her head into his chest, she felt as though the whole world had just watched their first kiss. His hand moved from her hair down to her back and he rubbed it reassuringly. </p><p>She peaked up from his chest and over his shoulder to see if everyone had been watching them; but, it seemed that the stolen moment had gone unnoticed by their drunk friends. Brian had seen the kiss unfold but decided it was for the best to let them have their moment, they needed to figure this out themselves, they didn’t need everyone else getting involved. </p><p>Lily focused her attention back to Roger, who was looking at her with a worried expression on his face. He couldn't help but feel that she was regretting the kiss. Instead of saying anything Lily smiled sweetly at him and leant in to place another soft kiss to his lips as reassurance. <br/>"Let's get out of here." She whispered to him. <br/>That was all Roger needed to hear from her. He got up from the booth, holding his hand out to help her up. As they reached the door Lily noticed something different about Roger, before she ran back to the table so she could grab his glasses. He smiled lovingly as she ran back to him sunglasses in hand. <br/>"We wouldn't want you to be blind for the rest of the night now would we?" She said mischievously.<br/>He understood what she was saying and he chuckled. Roger pulled her close once he had the glasses back on and off they went into the night with the girl of his dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>